


Play Along

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones are just friends. But, after months of her mother, Mary Margaret, asking if she's seeing anyone, Emma goes to Killian for some help. After all, that's what friends are for, right?</p>
<p>Well...maybe it didn't work out the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> "Fanfic idea: I really love fake dating ones. They're so cheesy but I just..." - nogoodcancomefrombad (Tumblr)

   Emma sat at the counter drinking her hot cocoa (with cinnamon - her secret ingredient), trying to ignore her mother. For the third time that day, Mary Margaret was talking to Emma about relationships and how she should have one, and how great they are, and "your father is the best thing that ever happened to me"...the same spiel her mother gave her every single afternoon. Of course Emma was used to it by now, but it got old really fast.

   "...like having a best friend, but it's different. You have this emotional connection to someone and th-" She cut Mary Margaret off when she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket.

   "Someone's calling." Pulling the phone out from beneath her, she glanced at the screen.

**_Buzz._ _Buzz._**

Killian's picture flashed in front of her, bringing up those memories that just make you smile with nostalgia. She had taken it the first day he took her sailing on his brother's boat. They had shared a lot of secrets about their past, and it didn't scare her like it used to. Being closed off with high walls was a personality trait that had occurred after Neal. She kept to herself and wasn't very good at making friends, something that hadn't really been a problem until she met Killian. Even when faced with all her hidden emotions, he broke through with his goofy smile and lilting British accent.

   Sliding her finger across the screen, she lifted the phone to her ear.

   "Hello?"

   "Good afternoon, Swan."

   It was in those two seconds that Emma made a very rash decision.

   "Killian!" She said enthusiastically, raising her voice to a flirty pitch. "Hey there..." Lifting a finger to signal a break in her and Mary Margaret's conversation, Emma stood up and made her way to the couch.

   "Swan, what are you doing?" Killian's voice was slightly unamused, most likely out of confusion. Emma cupped the bottom of her cell and spoke very quietly.

   "Just play along. I'll tell you when you get here." Her voice grew loud again and she put her plan into motion. "SOOO...you wanna come over and have some tacos? I make a mean one!"

   The blonde could feel her mother's excited gaze and smiled to herself, praising whatever god was out there for making Mary Margaret fall for this.

   "Alright. But you better not-"

   "I'll be waiting..." Emma teased, hanging up rapidly. She held the smile on her face as she stood and turned around. "Killian's coming over. I'm changing." It took everything in her power not to laugh out loud at the look Mary Margaret was giving her. Mouth dropped, eyes wide, and head tilted like a disoriented puppy dog...oh, the satisfaction.

   Grabbing the rail, Emma pulled herself up the stairs to the loft where her bedroom overlooked the rest of the apartment. Honestly, if Mary Margaret wanted her to get a boyfriend so bad, a room with privacy might be a good idea. She opened up her wardrobe and sifted through her shirts. A low-cut tanktop and her tan leather jacket - perfect outfit for her plan. Quickly throwing the clothes on, she checked her makeup and hair. Surprised at how well they had kept throughout her day at work, she went back downstairs, right as the doorbell rang.

   Swinging the door open, she giggled, pulling Killian in by the arm and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Shifting so her lips were next to his ear, she whispered.

   "My mom kind of thinks we're dating because I need her to get off my back. I promise I'll do anything you want, just help me."

   Killian tried to argue back but Emma pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the table. He sat down with a huff as she helped Mary Margaret set the table. Once the food was out, she took her seat next to him with a smile. He looked over at her with a solemn face, which was easily fixed by a swift kick to the shin.

   "So, how was your day?" The blonde asked, scooping meat into a taco shell.

   "Wonderful. Although I was given QUITE the surprise," Killian said, playing along reluctantly. "How was _your_ day, _love_?" He knew the nickname bothered her, but right now, it was the most he could do as a payback for this evening.

   Mary Margaret watched the two banter playfully, trying hard not to stare. Taking a bite out of her food, she looked around the room, trying to find SOMETHING fascinating to look at. Unfortunately, she had lived here for over thirty years, so nothing really caught her eye. Moving her gaze back to her daughter, she gasped, not noticing the two of them staring at her.

   "So?"

   "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

   "I asked you where dad was," Emma repeated.

   "Oh, August and Marco needed his help in their shop. Some sort of heavy lifting."

   Emma said a quick "okay" and looked back at Killian, leaning into his shoulder.

   "You wanna go upstairs?" She asked.

   Killian shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but nodded.

   "Sure. Thank you for the dinner," he told Mary Margaret politely, standing up.

   "Any time, Killian." Looking over at Emma, she bit her lip to contain a smirk. "Ruby actually needs some help at Grannys tonight so I offered to go. You two have fun!" Grabbing her coat, the dark-haired woman hastened to the door, leaving the two alone.

   "Swan, you owe me."

   "Oh, come on! It couldn't have been THAT bad!" Emma argued defensively. She made her way upstairs and flopped onto her bed. Killian watched her and sighed.

   This blonde-haired vixen. Sure, he loved being her friend, but tonight...tonight made him realize EXACTLY how he felt. Being with her, being the reason behind smiles, giggles - it was more than friendship. At least for him. But after everything she went through with Neal (her time in jail, having to give up her son because she wasn't ready for a child)...he couldn't tell her. He just couldn't.

   At the top of the stairs, he saw her. She was sprawled out on the bed, her limbs stretching in all different directions and her hair creating a golden ring around her head. Almost like a halo. Making his way to her, he smirked, knowing just how he would exact revenge for what she put him through.

   "Stop! Stop it!" Emma giggled as he tickled her sides. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Killian released her and she sit up, her breathing rapid as the last of her laughter escaped. "Come here." She patted the bed beside her and he rolled his eyes, sitting down.

   Sighing, Emma looked down at her fingers, lacing them together.

   "Was it really that bad?" She asked, looking up at him with those big green eyes.

   "Of course not, Emma. I just...I wasn't..." Killian tried to explain, not wanting to reveal his feelings. "It's-"

   Before he could make up some excuse, Emma's lips brushed against his, her fingertips gently lifting his chin for better access. His eyes widened briefly, then closed, pulling back so their foreheads pressed together.

   "Emma, I don't need you to do this. I will always help you, but if you're only trying to even out-"

   "Killian, I don't want to stop. Do you?"

   "Emma-"

   "Tell me you haven't felt this. This weird...pulling. I didn't notice, but tonight...Killian, I know what I want, and I want you. I want to be with you."

   The blue-eyed man smiled, and Emma spoke again.

   "Tell me you want me to stop, and I will."

   They both stayed silent for a moment, and then his lips were on hers again, his fingers playing with her silky hair. As they kissed, as Emma slowly laid back and Killian moved above her, they each had the same thought on their minds.

    **Finally.**


End file.
